Re: Shattered Memories
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: A new darkness has awakened, planning to destroy the light and disrupt the balance, alerted the heroes to its presence. However, the villain's target is a boy named Atlas, along with his friends, Pepper and Kyla. It is up to the heroes to recruit and train these three to help fight the new darkness that threatens the worlds.
1. A Strange Dream

**Hello, my friends! It's been awhile since I've been here, but I've been thinking. How about we restart this story, just making it a story instead of a game. So, where was I? Well:**

 **1\. I was originally going to write this summer but, I had to take an online drivers ed class, which did take up a lot of my time.**

 **2\. I am lazy, so yeah.**

 **3\. I was looking at my stories and I noticed that I don't really give side characters much to go with other than either watching my characters fight against the villains or just be there. That is also another reason why I haven't been writing much, I wanted to improve but, never really have time because school, life, etc.**

 **Also, I was thinking of giving my previous stories a reboot when I get some serious inspiration. Why I'm rebooting this story:**

 **1\. The RPG system I was doing isn't really working with me. It was a nice concept on paper, but I think it will be more fitting for a different story.**

 **2\. I actually created two new keyblades for Atlas to try out.**

 **3\. The hype of Kingdom Hearts 3 news has brought me back to here.**

 **So, with all that said, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1 : What did I dream about?**

A teenage boy is floating in what appears to be an endless void of darkness with no source of light. The boy has short brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie over a black long sleeved shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a sliver fingerless glove on his right hand, dark red pants with a fiery blue belt, midnight blue sneakers, a black one shoulder strap slingbag, and a black necklace with a small gold chakram. His name... is Atlas. He then felt his back land on the dark floor as he opens his eyes and the floor was suddenly lit with a bright light, revealing a giant, illuminated glass pillar.

Atlas looked around as he got up to his feet, seeing nothing but the darkness around the glass pillar. He then started to walk as he then started to see orbs of light lining up in a row around the pillar and suddenly shined bright, revealing that they formed into spiritual beings of people he don't recognize.

"Who are these people?" Atlas questioned to himself as he then looks at each one of them.

The first one he looks at is a teenage boy who has spiky brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, wearing garments that are mostly black and the shoes make his feet look huge. As he looks at the teen, he felt a warm presence from him, like a warm sunny day on the beach.

He then moved over to the next being, who was taller than the other teenage boy. He has long hair that is silver platinum, wearing a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, has a white thick band on his left wrist, his pants baggy and blue, held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and wearing a simple pair of sneakers. He looks at him and also feels a nice presence, but something dark about him.

He then moved over to another being, this time a girl. She had kinda long dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, and has pale skin that's kinda tanned. She was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. As he looks at her, he feels nothing but a pure light from her, which felt nice.

The next being he looks at was another girl, who was similar to the last girl. She had blonde hair that was long enough to drape over her right shoulder and the same blue eyes as the other girl. She was wearing a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals with yellow flowers. He felt a darkness from her, but it wasn't threatening, as she had a kind presence.

He then moved over to the next being, who was a boy. He had bright blue eyes, like the first boy he looked at, but his spiky hair was a different style and was golden blond. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper with a unique symbol for the design. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. The jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. He felt light and darkness from him, though they are somewhat clashing with each other.

The next person he looks at was like looking at a mirror, as he resembles the last boy. Atlas looks at the two, "Wow. They're like twins." He commented.

However, he was wearing a different outfit. He wears a jacket that was white on his right side and black on his left side. The collar was the same, red, pleated and folded back. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder that ornate, dull green and grey. His pants are also similar, except they balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wore a black and white checkered wristband, except the edges are white, two criss-crossing straps on his chest with a silver emblem and armored versions of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. The light from him feels fragile, but very kind.

The next one he looks at is a tall, young man. He has blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. His emblem is instead gold and wears it on his belt. He also wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, his belt is tied and wears hakama pants that are dark grey near the top, and tanned down until the bottom, which was slightly lighter. He also wore a plain black wristband on his right wrist and his left arm is significantly more armored with a black, fingerless glove. Finally, he wore armored boots that are dark brown and gold. He felt darkness from him, as it feels like it's consuming his light.

The last one he sees is a woman, a few inches shorter than the last man. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver emblem similar to the ones also worn by the other two over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She had a strong and brave light within her.

"Who are all these people?" Atlas questioned.

The lights then grew brighter until it was blinding, making Atlas shield his eyes. He then opens them, only to see a wasteland. There were millions of key shaped swords that covered the entirety of the land, except for four paths that are in a cross path. Atlas saw that he was in the middle of the paths as he then looks around, only to see four people, one walking down one of the paths towards him.

The first one was in armor, the helmet having angelic wings for the horns. It was grey, black, and steel blue with dark gold outlining it. It also had a dark platinum cape that reached down to his waist.

The second was wearing an all black coat with a hood hiding his face. The coat was only zipped on the upper part of his torso with a black shirt under it, pants with knee high boots, and somewhat tight sleeves with black gloves.

The third one looked exactly like him, except his clothes were in brighter colors, angelic white hair, and fiery blue eyes.

The last one also look like him, except his clothes were in black with his hood over his head, midnight black hair and skin with a wispy black aura, and crimson red eyes.

The four then stopped at the edges of the paths surrounding the square area around Atlas.

"Why do you two look like me? Who are you people?" Atlas questioned.

They just stood there, staring at him until he heard glass cracking, seeing his surroundings are somehow cracked like a giant mirror. His surroundings then shatter like glass, leaving him in darkness. He then sees a faint light that glowed brighter, feeling that he should go towards it. He then sees a faint silhouette of someone, which he thinks is reaching out its hand. He then sprinted at the light and started to reach out to it. Right before he reached the hand, he suddenly finds himself waking up in his bed. He sat up and looked out the window, seeing that the sky is being lit by a morning sun.

"What a dream." Atlas said to himself.

 **Done! Short and detailed, but it's just a dream sequence. Also, I want to inform you guys about something else. For those who have read the original story, I had Atlas have the power to access drive forms. But, I recently had an idea of something else that is different and is not from any of the Kingdom Hearts games. I'll show you guys what I mean in the next chapter, see ya later.**


	2. A Dark Encounter

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of RE: Shattered Memories. Let's get going!**

 **Chapter 2 : A Dark Encounter**

Atlas was walking around in Twilight Town, on the Market Street going down the slope road and saw his two friends at the bottom of the street, talking to each other. The first one has long brown hair, blue eyes and pale sand skin, wearing a white hoodie over a black T-shirt, black jeans, brown steel toed boots, and a black hat with a flat silver bill. The second one has peach colored skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair at the top and turned blond at the bottom in a side braid that reached her waist, wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with black claw mark designs on the front, a black cloak, a silver chain star necklace and black lace up boots with a silver buckle.

"Hey, Pep. Hey, Kyla." Atlas said as he approached the two.

"Hey." The two said back.

"How was your sleep?" The second girl, now named Pep, asked Atlas.

"Strange as usual." Atlas answered.

"Weird dream?" The first girl, now named Kyla, said.

"Yep." Atlas simply answered.

"Blur again?" Kyla added.

"Yeah, again." Atlas simply said.

"That's what you said the last two times." Pep reminded him.

"Well, they were a blur. Ain't my fault I have a bad memory when it comes to dreams." Atlas said.

"Or the dreams are hiding their meaning from you." A random voice from behind Atlas spoke.

Atlas, Pep and Kyla turned towards the direction of the voice to see a man in a black hooded coat. He is wearing a black shirt under the coat, which was only zipped at the upper part of his torso and the sleeves look a bit tight, black gloves, black pants and black boots that reaches up to below the knees. All they could see under the hood was the mouth, which had facial hair that was grey and had a mustache and goatee style.

"Usually you remember a strange dream, but some become a blur to hide its meaning. It could be a future event that has yet to happen, as I experienced." The hooded man continued as he walked to them.

"I see. Who are you?" Atlas asked.

"Just a man who may have an answer to your problem." The hooded man simply answered.

"OK..." Kyla said to herself.

The man then puts his index finger on Atlas' forehead, "You have seen people who are complete strangers to you. Yet, you also seen four others who may have a connection to you, one way or another."

"How did you do that?" Atlas asked.

"Simple, I looked." The man smirked as he puts his hand down and puts his hands behind his back.

"I.. You know what, never mind." Atlas said, but quickly dismissed.

"Well, if you want the answer, follow me." The man said as he then started to walk up the slope road.

The three followed the man up to the train station, where the four stopped near the balcony that shows the view of the town and the sunset. "All right, why do you want to come up here instead?"

"For the sunset, of course. Plus, I prefer to have no one eavesdrop on my conversations." The man answered as he looks at the sunset.

"I hate it when people do that too." Atlas said to himself.

"Now, the strangers in your dreams are people who are heroes of the worlds in our universe." The man started.

"These heroes have fought countless enemies from the darkness who threaten the light. And only a few months ago, they have defeated the man who was behind those threats and the worlds have been saved from the darkness that would destroy them. However, not long ago, a new threat has risen, leading to another conflict." The man continued.

"Battles between light and darkness? Wouldn't that be like an endless war?" Atlas questioned.

"What makes you think there won't be an end?" The man asked.

"Light and darkness are always around us, always together, never separated. What would be the point?" Atlas answered.

"Simple. The threats from the darkness are named the heartless, creatures that seeks hearts of those who reside in the light realm, people or even the world themselves. There are also creatures that are made from someone's will named nobodies, empty shells of someone who has their hearts taken by the darkness."

"Then if that is the case, what about the man you said they defeated?" Kyla asked.

"His name is Master Xehanort, a devious man with many tricks up his sleeve. He was behind the suffering of the heroes that protects the worlds in the realm of light." The man answered.

"However, he believes that light and darkness should be in balance together. But, the actions he has made during his conquest were very dastardly, viewing himself to the heroes as a villain." He continued.

"Then, why would he do all that if he wants balance?" Pep asked.

"He believes that light has excluded the darkness to the point where the light has become like tyrants to it, even though the light is simply defending themselves and the realm, due to the fear that the darkness will consume it as it did long ago if they didn't protect it." The man answered.

"How do you know all this?" Atlas asked.

"I have met this man once. We talked about our views and ideals on this subject." He simply answered.

"Then, what is your opinion on the subject?"

"I'm afraid that would have to be for another time. I believe I didn't catch your names." He answered.

"Atlas."

"Pepper, but call me Pep for short."

"Kyla."

"And I believe it's fair that you give us your name." Atlas said.

"My name is Zander. Until we meet again." The man, now named Zander, simply said as he reached out his left hand for a handshake.

Atlas gladly shook it, only to start feeling a little pain. He then looks down at his hand, becoming slowly covered in darkness. He tries to pull away, but it looks like Zander had an iron grip. The other two noticed and Pep tries to pull him away, but Kyla goes to punch Zander. Zander simply jumped back after he let go of Atlas' hand to avoid Kyla's punch.

"What did you do to him!?" Kyla yelled at Zander.

"I'll tell you, next time we meet." Zander simply said with a smirk.

He then summons a small portal under Atlas' feet, him then falling into it as it then quickly closed up, preventing Pep and Kyla from chasing after him.

"Where did you send him!?" Pep yelled at Zander.

"To a different world-" Zander managed to answer before dodging a downward swing from a silver haired teen, landing on the rail of the balcony. The teen got ready to attack again with his key shaped blade.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Master Riku. But, you arrived a little too late to save him. Have fun searching." Zander said before jumping off the balcony.

The teen, now named Riku, ran to the balcony to see Zander gone. "Damn it."

"Who are you?" Pep asked, getting Riku's attention.

He turns to face them and answers, "My name is Riku. And you are?"

"I'm Pepper, but call me Pep. And this is Kyla." Pep answered as she then gestured to Kyla.

 **Meanwhile, with Atlas**

Atlas opens his eyes to grass with a pond nearby. He then got up to his feet as he look around at his surroundings. He then saw his left arm that is visible is now wispy black with his fingers altered to look more like claws.

"Well, I'm not seeing things." Atlas said to himself as he pulled down his sleeve to hide his dark arm, reaching right past his wrist.

He then looks up to see a tall tower with a waterfall behind it. "But, I am seeing that." He said to himself as he then started walking to it.

 **And we shall continue this next chapter. So, this man named Zander has corrupted Atlas' left arm, which is gonna be part of his fighting style. Tell me, what is your opinions on that idea? Also, take a guess on what world Atlas has ended up at. Until then, see ya later!**


	3. Kingdom of Corona

**Hey! Chapter 3 of RE: Shattered Memories, already? Yeah, pretty much. Not much to say, let's start the adventure!**

 **Chapter 3 : How did I get Tangled up in this?**

 **World 1 : Kingdom of Corona**

Atlas got to the tower and walked around it, only to see no entrance. "How did people get in this tower?" He said to himself.

He then started to climb it and reached the only window of the tower. Looking inside, it was dark except for the center that was lit by a sunroof and sees a man tied up in what looks like... hair? The hair was wrapped around him and the hair was long enough to leave a trail up to somewhere in the ceiling. He then quickly entered inside and saw the chair scoot more into the light, where he then sees a chameleon on his left shoulder. He slowly moves away from the light in the window to hide behind a nearby mirror as the chameleon starts hitting the man. After four small hits, it then fired its tongue into his ear, waking him up. He then sees that he is tied up and tried to struggle out of it, only to realize that it is hair.

"Is this... hair?" The man said to himself as he follows the trail up to the rafters.

"Struggling... struggling is pointless." A female voice said from the rafters.

The man sees the female climb down from the rafters, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Huh?" The man said to himself before the female walks into the light.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" She asked as she was holding a frying pan as a weapon.

The man didn't respond, which she then repeated herself. "Who are you and how did you find me?"

The man hesitated a bit before answering, "I know not who you are, nor I came to find you, but let me just say... hi."

The girl look a bit confused before he continued, "How ya doin? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin? Huh?"

The female snapped out of it and moves the frying pan closer to his face, "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"All right, blondie-" The man, now named Flynn, started.

"Rapunzel." The female, now named Rapunzel, corrected.

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and..." He then started looking in a panic, "Oh! Oh, no. Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." Rapunzel said as she crossed her arms.

Flynn then started looking around again until he landed his eyes on a small pot nearby, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Next thing he knew...

 _Clang!_

After a few moments of watching Rapunzel hiding the satchel somewhere else, her chameleon friend then woke up Flynn the same way as last time.

"Would you stop that!?" He exclaimed as the chameleon fell off and he rubbed his left ear on his shoulder.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Rapunzel said before walking around him.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?" She questioned.

"What? No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it, literally." Flynn answered.

"You... wait. You don't want my hair?" She asked.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." He answered.

"You're telling the truth?" She asked with a bit of a stammer.

"Yes!" He answered.

Then, the chameleon went across her arm that hold the pan and arrived face to face with Flynn, staring at him. After a little bit, it pointed its tail to go back and did some gesture as the pan went away from Flynn's face, which was confused. Rapunzel then had a little discussion with her chameleon friend as Flynn tried to struggle to get the chair over to the window to escape.

"OK, Flynn Rider." Rapunzel started, getting Flynn's attention. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Flynn repeated.

"Look this way." She said as she pulled her hair to turn the chair towards the fireplace, only for it to fall over and hit his face on the floor as she climbed on top of the fireplace.

"Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked as she moved the curtain to reveal a painting of the lights she is talking about.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn corrected with his voice a bit muffled, due to his face on the floor.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." She said to herself before continuing her offer, "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

Flynn pushed up on his chair, moving it to the side as he speak. "Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

Rapunzel looked at the chameleon on her shoulder, which it responded by pounding its fist into its palm. She then climbed down from the fireplace and started pulling her hair, moving the chair back up to its upright position.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: Fate, destiny..."

"A horse." Flynn interrupted.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Rapunzel said.

"A horrible decision, really." Flynn commented.

"But, trust me when I tell you this." She then pulled a bit, making the chair lean forward a bit before she caught it.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." She said.

Flynn cleared his throat a bit, "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise." She answered, which lead to him looking at her in disbelief.

"And when I promise something, I will never ever break that promise." She mentioned.

"Ever." She emphasized, with the chameleon nodding in agreement.

Flynn looks at the chameleon, then at Rapunzel. "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smoulder'."

He then looks at her with a really weird face, which she and the chameleon looked at him with a stern look.

"What is he even doing?" Atlas said to himself in his head with a confused face.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen... Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns." Flynn agreed.

"Really?" Rapunzel said in excitement, letting go of the chair, making Flynn hit the floor again. "Oops."

"You broke my smoulder." Flynn said in a muffled voice.

"That's gotta hurt." Atlas whispers to himself.

After waiting for her to untie Flynn and got ready to leave by the window, Flynn starts going down the tower with two arrows as Rapunzel looks down at the field below.

"You coming, blondie?" Flynn asked as he then continued to climb down.

Rapunzel then starts singing to herself as she looks down:

 _Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it_  
 _Look at it all so big, do I even dare?_  
 _Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it_  
 _Should I? No. Here I go._

She then hangs her hair on a hook in front of her, the long hair hanging down to the ground as she then slid down it. Atlas slowly got up to the window edge and waited as she was admiring the land. She then ran around as she sang and then ran all the way to the small cavern with Flynn catching up to her. Atlas then jumped down all the way to the ground, landing with a roll. He then quickly caught up to them, exiting the cavern through the hanging leaves.

"OK, that was interesting." Atlas said to himself as he caught his breath for a bit.

Atlas looks up to see Rapunzel sitting on a rock in a nearby pond, admiring a couple of flowers in her hands as Flynn stood near the shade under a tree. She then entered the cave for a bit before coming back out running around the trees.

"This is so fun!" Rapunzel announced in excitement as she ran by, kicking the pile of leaves near Flynn as she did.

She then climbed a branch and stood on it, admiring the view before leaning her head on the tree trunk. "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

A few seconds later, she is doing cartwheels to a hill going down. "I'm never going back!" She called out in excitement as she then rolled down the hill, wrapping herself in her hair.

After she got out of her hair, she then went to lay face down in a patch of flowers as Flynn was sitting nearby. "I am a despicable human being!" She said in a muffled voice.

A few minutes later, Flynn is leaning against a huge tree trunk as Rapunzel is using her hair to swing around the tree. "Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!"

"Why is she going back and forward with her moods?" Atlas wondered to himself in his head as she is now sitting near a group of rocks, sobbing a bit as Flynn came up to her.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here." Flynn pointed out.

"What?" Rapunzel said after she sniffed a bit.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure-that's good, healthy even." Flynn said as he then brushed off the chameleon who was suspicious of him.

"You think?" Rapunzel asked.

"I know. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it." Flynn answered.

"Break her heart?" Rapunzel repeated.

"In half." Flynn said as he picked a grape off one of the plants on the rocks.

"Crush her soul?" Rapunzel repeated.

"Like a grape." Flynn said as he crushed the grape between his finger and thumb.

"She would be heartbroken, you're right." Rapunzel said out loud to herself.

"I am, aren't I? All right, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm letting you out of the deal." Flynn said.

"What?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That's right. But don't thank me." Flynn said as he picked up the chameleon and the frying pan. "Let's just turn around and get you home - here is your pan - here's your frog - I get my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."

"No! I am seeing those lanterns-" Rapunzel said before Flynn stepped in.

"Oh come on! What is going to take to get my satchel back?" Flynn complained before Rapunzel raised her pan to his face.

"I will use this." Rapunzel threatened before a ruffling sound came from a nearby bush. She gasped as she then hopped onto Flynn's back as she points the pan at the bush.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" Rapunzel assumed as the bush continued shaking.

Then, a cute rabbit hopped out of the bush, making Atlas chuckled as quietly as he can.

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." Flynn joked as Rapunzel got off his back.

"Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a bit... jumpy." Rapunzel admits.

"Probably be best if we avoided ruffians and thugs, though." Flynn said.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that'd probably be best." Rapunzel agrees.

Flynn then got an idea, "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."

"Oh, where?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it." Flynn answered as he took Rapunzel's hand and lead her to the direction of the destination.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry myself." Atlas said as he then started following them as he hid in the trees along the way.

 **And there we are! Atlas arrived in the Kingdom of Corona of the movie Tangled as he then sorta meets Flynn Rider and Rapunzel. Why a lack of Atlas interacting with the two, mainly because I always enjoyed the parts of the movie that are in this chapter, the scene where they first meet and when Rapunzel leaves the tower, where she conflicts with herself. However, the next chapter will have Atlas officially meet the pair, as well as a few others. And for those who have watched the movie, you know what part is coming up and yes, there will be singing. Will Atlas be singing? Well, that's a question that will be answered next chapter. Until then, see ya later!**


	4. The Search for Atlas

**Hiya,** **chapter 4 here and ready to be read by all you lovely people! Oh, by the way:**

 **1\. Sora and the other main characters will be in their designs that was at the beginning of the story. However, Kairi will get a redesign for an outfit that is more suited for combat.**

 **2\. This story is not set before, during or after any of the games. This is just its own continuity.**

 **Anyways, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 4 : The Search for Atlas**

 **With Pep and Kyla, after the encounter with Zander**

"So Riku, do you know who that man was?" Kyla asked.

Riku dismissed his keyblade before he answered, "He's a man who's been causing trouble throughout the worlds."

"We can tell." Pep commented.

"What happened to your friend?" Riku asked.

"We don't know. First, he did something to his arm and then sent him somewhere else." Pep answered.

"Looks like I was too late." Riku repeated the words Zander said earlier.

"What did he mean by that?" Kyla asked.

"That man is after you three specifically, the reason why is what we have yet to know." Riku answered.

"He must have gone after Atlas. Please Riku, we need to go find him." Pep pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will. But first, we need to prepare you two." Riku accepted before sticking his hand out in front of himself.

A bright light appeared before forming into a portal, it was white with some grayish hue surrounding it.

"Follow me." Riku said as he walked towards it.

Pep and Kyla followed behind him into the portal, it closing itself right after they entered.

 **World 2: Mysterious Tower**

A light portal then appeared at the entrance of a mysterious tower, the three exiting from it before it disappeared.

"What a strange tower." Kyla commented.

"True, but it's a nice place." Riku said back as he walked up the steps to the entrance.

The three entered the tower to see a spiral staircase going up, "Hope you two like walking." Riku commented as the three started their climb.

 **A long hitchhike up the magical stairs later**

Riku entered the study with Pep and Kyla entering behind him, out of breath and trying to catch it.

"That was longer... than any hike... I have been on." Pep commented in between her breaths.

Once the two have recovered their breath, the three stood in front of the desk with a man sitting behind it. The man has a gray long beard and hair, wearing a blue pointy hat with white stars and a blue robe.

"Master Yen Sid, I have brought two of the three recruits." Riku said.

"Recruits?" Pep repeated.

"Yes. It is better for you to learn how to defend against the new foe at hand." Master Yen Sid said.

"However, since your friend Atlas is not here, you two will be training under a different master than myself." Riku said.

"Uh huh. So, what will we be doing?" Kyla asked.

"You two will be learning how to wield a keyblade with someone else while I go and find Atlas." Riku answered.

"In the meantime, you two will be going to the Land of Departure for your training." Yen Sid said.

"Wait, then we just walked a mountain of stairs just to go somewhere else?" Kyla complained.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Master Yen Sid here will be giving you the ability to use magic, as well as three basic spells." Riku said.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Master Yen Sid asked as he raised his hand to the two.

The two nodded their heads as they faced them, a circular blue aura surrounding them as their magical abilities were unlocked. After a few secs, the aura fainted away.

"There. The three spells you have learned are Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. However, in order to properly use them, you need the help of Master Aqua." Master Yen Sid briefly explained.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Pep thanked.

"No time to waste. Let's get going." Riku said as he opened another portal and the three entered, disappearing behind them.

"Still, this darkness is different from the heartless... and even Xehanort. I can only hope we can stop it before it does any more damage." Master Yen Sid said to himself.

 **World 3: Land of Departure**

At another world, a portal appeared with the three exiting it. Once it closed, the three set their eyes upon a castle that decreases in width when it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connect the castle to twin peaks, with them standing in the forecourt, a circular area in front of the castle.

"Welcome to your training grounds." Riku said as he and the two walked up the stairs into the castle.

"A lot bigger than I thought." Pep commented as she sees the surrounding mountains around the castle before she entered.

The three entered to go up another flight of stairs up to the throne room, which they then sees a blue haired woman come out from behind the middle throne, walking towards them.

"Riku, it's been awhile. Are these the two Master Yen Sid told me about?" The woman asked.

"Yes they are, Aqua." Riku answered to the woman, now named Aqua.

"I see. Nice to meet you two, my name is Aqua." Aqua said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Pepper, Pep for short." Pep said.

"Kyla." Kyla simply said.

"I was told that you will be my apprentices for the time being." Aqua recalled.

"You were told right. However, there is actually a third person. I just have to go find their friend, Atlas." Riku confirmed.

"OK. But first, we need to perform the keyblade ceremony. Riku, mind if you help out?" Aqua asked.

"Sure." Riku and Aqua then stood in front of Pep and Kyla and summoned their keyblades, Way to the Dawn and Stormfall. The two then started the ceremony:

 _"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

The two then held their keyblade by the blade as they pointed the handle to Pep and Kyla, Pep grabbing Stormfall's handle and Kyla grabbing Way to the Dawn's handle. After a few seconds, the two then let go right before the keyblades disappeared.

"Now, hold out your hand and your heart will call out to a keyblade." Aqua instructed, which the two then proceeded to do.

After a few minutes, a sudden bright light appeared in front of them and Pep and Kyla were holding their own keyblades. Kyla's keyblade was the Pumpkinhead keyblade, but Pep's keyblade was much different.

The blade was an elegant pattern of light blue to almost white swirls, leading up to a butterfly wing-shaped axe blade that is ocean blue. The handle is white with a black hook shaped around the handle, with a chain that has a black outlined butterfly charm attached to it hanging from the handle. The keyblade is named the Coral Butterfly.

Riku then dismissed his keyblade as he spoke, "Don't wait on training with them. I'll be training Atlas, when I hopefully find him."

"OK. How's Sora and Kairi, by the way?" Aqua asked.

"They're doing fine." He answered as he then opened a portal, "I'll see you three later." He said before entering the portal, it closing behind him.

 **Meanwhile, with Atlas**

"I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, here it is! The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?" Flynn said as he and Rapunzel walked on the path to the pub.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel said.

"Yay!" Flynn said in a fake playful tone before the two went to the pub.

Atlas was following far behind them on the same path to the pub, seeing them on the way to the entrance.

Flynn then opened the door, "Garcon, your finest table please."

Rapunzel gasped as she saw the place was full of thugs and other troublemakers that were there. Rapunzel held her pan in front of her for protection as Flynn escorted her from behind through the crowd of thugs.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." Flynn said as he then sniffed heavily in the air.

Rapunzel groaned at the smell, "What are you getting? To me, it's part-man smell and the other is really bad man smell. Don't know why, but I get the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Rapunzel then gasped and ran as her hair was sliding across the floor, except it was also going through one of the thugs' hands. "That's a lot of hair."

"She's growing it out." Flynn remarked.

Atlas entered, noticing that it wasn't what he thought and quickly walked into one of the nearby corners to hide.

Rapunzel was taking deep breaths as Flynn came over, "Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably be better off, though this was a five-star joint after all. If you can't handle this place, maybe you should go back to your tower." He said as he was escorting her through the room.

They were almost to the pub door when it suddenly slammed closed, one thug has his hand on it. "Is this you?" The thug asked as he pointed at his hand that was against the door, which shows that he also has a wanted poster of Flynn under his hand.

Flynn looked and moved one of the fingers to show him having a long nose, "Aw, now they're being mean." He said to himself as another thug with a hook replacing his left hand walked up to Flynn.

"Oh ho ho, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards!" He ordered as the thug named Greno headed out the door, "That reward is going to buy me a new hook."

Flynn was suddenly grabbed from behind as he was now held in another thug's arms, "I could use the money!"

Flynn then was grabbed again by the thug who closed the door, "What about me!? I'm broke!"

The rest of the thugs then came at the thug holding Flynn, him getting pulled around by the thugs as Rapunzel tried to make them stop by hitting them with her pan. She was then pushed back as the thug with the hook was about to punch Flynn in the face, the thug with the horned helmet holding his head in place. "Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!"

Not wanting to just stand and watch, Atlas then got up on the counter and jumped onto the table to then punch the thug with the hook across the head with his right hand. The punch suddenly made everyone froze for a moment before the thug with the hook turned his head towards Atlas.

"Put him down! He's the escort for that lady over there to go see some lanterns tonight! Now, let him go!" Atlas demanded.

The thug with the hook then took out an axe as one of the other thugs holding Flynn hung him up on a nearby coat rack and was now just slowing walking towards Atlas as he backed up away from him towards Rapunzel. "Come on, find your humanity! Have any of you have a dream!?" She spoke up.

The thug with the hook was almost in the faces of the two when he suddenly spoke, "I had a dream once." He then threw his axe towards an accordion boy next to the fireplace without looking, just barely missing his head as he then started playing and the thug started singing:

Hook:  
 _I'm malicious, mean and scary_  
 _My sneer can curdle dairy_  
 _And violence-wise, my hands aren't the cleanest_  
 _But despise my evil look_  
 _And my temper and my hook_  
 _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_  
 _Can't ya see me on the stage performing Mozart?_  
 _Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_  
 _Yep, I'd rather be deadly_  
 _For my killer show-tune medley_  
 _Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _He's got a dream! He's got a dream!_

Hook:  
 _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_  
 _Though i do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers_  
 _Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_

Big:  
 _I've got scars and lumps and bruises_  
 _Plus something here that oozes_  
 _And let's not even mention my complexion_  
 _But despite my extra toes_  
 _And my goiter and my nose_  
 _I really want to make a love connection_  
 _Can't you see me with a special little lady_  
 _Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?_  
 _Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter_  
 _Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _He's got a dream!_

Big:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _He's got a dream!_

Big:  
 _And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_  
 _Though my face leaves people screaming_  
 _There's a child behind it dreaming_  
 _Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _Tor would like to quit and be a florist_  
 _Gunther does interior design_  
 _Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime_  
 _Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows_

Hook:  
 _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_

Hook then looked at Flynn, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn questioned.

"What's your dream?" Big asked as he got Flynn off the hook and puts him on the floor.

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing." Flynn answered as he crossed his arms, which their response was many swords pointing straight at him. Having no choice, he sung.

Flynn:  
 _I have dreams like you, no really_  
 _Just less touchy-feely_  
 _They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_  
 _On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone_  
 _Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

"How about you?" Hook asked, pointing his hook at Atlas.

Atlas was standing there, just dumbfounded at the fact that this is even happening. He then was shook out of it as he was then picked up and put on the table as Hook talked to him, "What's your dream?"

He would say that he doesn't sing, but since he doesn't want swords in the face, he thought of something to sing. "Well..."

Atlas:  
 _I guess I also have a dream_  
 _That I would like to achieve_  
 _I want to explore, beyond these doors_  
 _I want to go beyond the limit, find adventures and free the spirit_  
 _I want freedom, yes!_  
 _I got a dream!_

Rapunzel got up on the table as Atlas jumped off.

Rapunzel:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _She's got a dream!_

Rapunzel:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _She's got a dream!_

Rapunzel:  
 _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_

Thugs:  
 _Yeah!_

Rapunzel:  
 _And with each passing hour_  
 _I'm so glad I left my tower_  
 _Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!_

Thugs:  
 _She's got a dream!_  
 _He's got a dream!_  
 _They've got a dream!_  
 _We've got a dream!_  
 _So our differences ain't really that extreme_  
 _We're a big team_  
 _Call us brutal, sick_

Hook:  
 _Sadistic_

Big:  
 _And grotesquely optimistic_

Thugs:  
 _Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!_

Hook:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Big:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs (Chorus):  
 _I've got a dream!_  
 _I've got a dream!_  
 _I've got a dream!_

Rapunzel:  
 _I've got a dream!_

Random Thug:  
 _Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!_

All:  
 _Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_

All of them finished as they cheered, cut off shortly after when Greno entered the pub, "I found the guards!"

Flynn quickly grabbed Rapunzel and Atlas and the three hid behind the bar under the counter as the guards behind Greno entered the pub.

"Where is he? Where is Rider?" The captain demanded.

After a short glance around, he spoke again. "Find him. Turn this place upside down if you have to!" He demanded as he slammed his left fist against the counter.

Hook then placed his hook in front of the three, shifting his eyes to a certain place in front of them. He then pulled the lever with the duck head and a secret passage opened. Hook then crouched by them, "Go. Live your dream."

"I will." Flynn agreed.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Hook corrected.

Flynn and Atlas entered as Rapunzel spoke, "Thanks for everything." She said as she then gave Hook a kiss on the cheek before entering the passage as well, the door closing behind them.

 **Meanwhile, with Riku**

Riku exited out of a portal to then find himself in a forest with thick trees surrounding the area, "Interesting, the darkness I sensed is in a dark forest. Not really surprised."

"We meet again." Riku then turned around to then see Zander walk out from behind a tree.

Riku then summoned his keyblade, "So you lured me here, right?"

"No, this is just a coincidence." Zander sarcastically answered.

"Funny."

"I try. So, shall we get started?" Zander said as he then summoned an energy sword out of black ethereal energy.

Riku started by firing a dark firaga at him, only for it to be intercepted by another dark firaga shot by Zander. Riku then jumped over the smoke to then deliver a vertical slash at Zander, only for the attack to be blocked by the ethereal sword. Zander then pushed Riku's keyblade off his sword, making Riku jump back. He then dashed forward to deliver a stab attack, Riku deflecting it barely. He then retaliated with a strong horizontal slash, Zander ducking under it and attacked with an uppercut to Riku's chin. Riku staggered back as Zander then fired a blizzaga ball at him, Riku jumping out of the way to avoid it. The blizzaga ball hits the tree in its path, freezing almost the entire trunk on impact.

Riku stood up to then see Zander jump at him, swinging the blade down hard. Riku guarded it to brace for impact as the blade connected with the keyblade. Riku then quickly rushed at him under the blade to then fire a dark firaga up close. The attack actually connects, hitting Zander square in the stomach and sending him into a log behind him. Upon impact, the log shattered into many pieces as Zander then quickly got up by doing a backwards roll. Zander then jumped up high into the tree branches above.

Riku looked around as Zander dashed through the branches, him then jumping out from right above Riku to deliver a powerful stab. Riku looked up just in time to then quickly roll away as the blade impaled the ground. Riku was about to attack, only for Zander to fire a thundaga bolt at him. Riku sidestepped the attack, rushing in to deliver a quick slash. Zander jumped over him before Riku swung, landing behind him to retaliate with a vertical swing. Riku blocked it and retaliated, only for Zander to do the same. The two exchanged blows before they ended it in a deadlock.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Zander commented.

"Tell me, why those three? They aren't involved in this at all." Riku said as he tried to push Zander back, but to no avail.

"What's wrong with having some apprentices under my wing to spread darkness?" Zander answered with a question.

"So, just expanding your ranks. Just you or is there more?" Riku said.

"I'm a lone wolf who wants to add to the pack." Zander simply answered as he then pushed Riku off his blade.

The energy blade then disappeared as Zander spoke, "Thanks for the exercise. I feel warmed up for our future encounters." He said as he then vanished into thin air, leaving only a fainting dark aura.

Riku's keyblade then vanished as he then started jogging through the forest, "Gotta find Atlas, and fast." He said to himself as he went further into the forest.

 **And there we go! Sorry for taking so long, I was busy for a couple of weeks and had to take care of it. So, Pep and Kyla has now have their new keyblades and is starting their training under Aqua. Riku has caught up as he arrives in the Tangled world. After a brief encounter with Zander, he then started his search. Will he find him in time? Or will Zander find him first? We shall see in the next chapter!**

 **As for the keyblades, I asked Pep and Kyla if they wanted to create their own keyblades. As you can guess, Pep said yes and Kyla said no. Since Kyla said no, she decided to have the Pumpkinhead keyblade.**

 **Anyways, until next time, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you later!**


	5. Meddling or Muddling?

**And welcome back to Shattered Memories! Don't really have anything to say here so, let's continue!**

 **Chapter 5 : Meddling? Never heard of it.**

 **Back with Atlas**

Flynn, Rapunzel and Atlas were walking in a cavern as Flynn lead the way with a lantern. Atlas was still questioning where he was exactly as the two talked.

"So Flynn, where are you from?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't do backstories, blondie. Besides, I'm more interested in yours. Though, I guess I can't mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the mother."

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"But, I do have a question. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before?"

Rapunzel stayed silent, not really sure how to answer the question. She then turns to Atlas to change the subject, "What about you?"

Atlas snapped back into reality, "What?"

"Who are you? Your clothes are definitely different from the others." She asked.

"Makes sense, I'm from a different world." Atlas answered honestly.

Rapunzel had a big smile on her face with her eyes widening in excitement. Though, Atlas swore he saw her eyes glow for a moment.

"Another world!? What's it like? What kind of people do you meet?" Rapunzel started, asking Atlas a bunch of questions.

Before Atlas could answer any of them, they then heard footsteps coming from behind them, along with galloping sounds. Next thing they knew, the guards turned the corner and was coming in fast.

"Come on!" Flynn said, grabbing Rapunzel's hand and running ahead with Atlas following close behind him.

They then reached the end of the cave, exiting out into what looks like a canyon with a large wooden dam behind them as they stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"So, any ideas?" Atlas asked them before a boarded up cave entrance at the bottom broke open. The ones who exited the cavern look like they are twins who wore the same clothes. The only difference between them is that one of them wore a eye patch over his left eye.

"Who is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me." Flynn answered as the guards exited the cave behind them.

"Who is that?"

"They don't like me." Then the horse came in front of the group.

"Who is that?"

"Let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like me." Flynn answered.

"You're really popular with the people." Atlas commented.

"More like a reputation I got." Flynn corrected.

"Same thing." Atlas said as he then sees Rapunzel swings across the large gap straight ahead to another cliff with her long hair. She landed safely as the guards got ready to attack.

"I've waited a long time for this." The Captain said to himself as he pulled out his sword.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called out as she then threw her frying pan at him. He caught it as the guards closed in on him.

Flynn was quick enough to deflect a sword coming at him before hitting the guard holding the sword in the stomach and followed up with swinging it up to hit his chin, knocking him out. Another guard then swung at Flynn from his left, only for Flynn to block the attack. The guard then tried to deliver a downward slash, only for Flynn to quickly counterattack that knocked the sword out of the guard's hand and finished with a overhead swing upon the guard's head, taking him down.

"Flynn, pass it!" Atlas called out as two guards were approaching him. Flynn tossed the frying pan to Atlas as the two guards came at him.

Atlas was quick to dodge a horizontal slash from the guard on his right as he went left, only for the other guard to attack with a stab. Atlas blocked it and sidestepped around the guard to then swing the pan across the guard's face, knocking him back. The guard was rubbing his cheek as the other guard ran at Atlas. Atlas was quick to swing down at the guard's knee before following up with a hit to the back of the head, knocking him out. The other guard recovered and swung at him, only for his attack to be deflected and got hit in the face again by the frying pan, knocking him out as well.

"Rider!" The Captain yelled as he charged at Flynn.

"Flynn!" Atlas called out as he threw the frying pan.

Flynn managed to catch the pan to block the Captain's sword, the two now being in a deadlock.

"The road ends here for you, Rider!" The Captain said as he tried to push Flynn back off the cliff. Flynn pushed him back a bit before the Captain was suddenly grabbed from behind by Atlas. The Captain struggled to get out of Atlas' chokehold as Flynn was quick to take the opportunity to then hit him in the stomach. He then passed the pan over to Atlas, which he released the Captain and swung the pan over his head, knocking him out.

Atlas then passed the pan over to Flynn. "Man, I need to get me one of these." Flynn commented.

A sword then appeared in front of Flynn, where he gladly accepted the challenge. What was weird is that the sword was held by the horse, who neighed in determination.

"OK..." Atlas said, confused before the horse attacked Flynn.

Flynn blocked and deflected the thrusts and slashes that the horse delivered, but the horse was relentless in its offensive game.

"You know, this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn said as he exchanged blows with the horse.

After that comment however, the horse was able to knock the pan out of his hand, the pan falling off the edge of the cliff. The two waited until the pan hit the bottom.

"How about two out of three?" Flynn asked, only for the horse to point the sword at his throat.

The horse was then caught off guard as Atlas hopped onto the back of it, the horse now trying to get him off as Atlas held on to buy Flynn some time. Flynn then felt some hair wrap around his right hand.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called out as she was ready for Flynn to swing.

"Come on, rodeo boy!" Flynn called out to Atlas.

Atlas responded with a nod and jumped off the horse, quickly rolling as he landed on the ground. Atlas then quickly grabbed Flynn's left hand with his right hand as he was about to swing. The two then swung under the cliff Rapunzel was on as the twins were in their path. Rapunzel then pulled up her hair enough for Flynn and Atlas to barely dodge their swords.

"Ha! You should see your faces because you look..." Flynn's sentence was cut short as his gut was slammed against a large wooden board, Atlas quickly grabbing the rocks under the board. "Ridiculous." Flynn finished as Atlas began climbing down.

Rapunzel then heard a loud thud noise as the horse was now kicking down a tall rectangular board that was one of many holding the dam up. The board then fell and landed, making a small bridge between the two cliffs.

"Come on, blondie!" Flynn called out, holding some of the hair in his hands as he stood over the water slide that lead to the bottom of the canyon. "Jump!"

Rapunzel quickly held on her hair and jumped just as the horse made it across and tried to grab her hair with his teeth. However, by the skin of the horse's teeth, the hair just barely escaped from his open mouth as Rapunzel swung down to the bottom. She briefly slid across a large puddle of water as she landed before taking the rest of her hair and ran. Flynn then slid down the water slide like he was skateboarding and jumped ahead as the wooden slide started to break away at the end. Flynn managed to jump down to the ground safely and helped her with the rest of her hair as they ran for the mine entrance, where Atlas was waiting.

The water in the dam then came down like a raging river as the wooden dam crumbles down, taking out the guards with the horse and the twins. However, the water made a large rock pillar start to fall as the two continue to run. The two managed to enter the entrance as Atlas grabbed the pan that slid with the water before the cave was blocked by the rock pillar. Unfortunately, the water began to flood the small cavern as the three climbed as high as they could. The water was fast as it already reached their feet. Rapunzel then started to hit the walls with her pan as Flynn dived under for a way out. Atlas tried to move the rocks that was on the wall for a way out as Flynn came back up and down.

"Come on! No crack, nothing!?" Atlas complained as he punched the wall.

Flynn then came back up to help out with the wall. He tried to pull out a small rock, only to cut his left palm on it. The water was at their waist when Flynn dived back down.

"Come on! There has to be a way!" Atlas complained as he then dived down as well.

Rapunzel stopped hitting the rock wall as Flynn came back up. "I can't see anything! It's too dark!"

Rapunzel then decided to dive down, only to be stopped by Flynn. "Hey! There's no point! It's pitch black down there!"

The two then leaned back against the wall as Atlas came back up, standing next to Rapunzel. He spoke as he wiped his face with his hand, "Well, we're stuck."

"I don't think we learned your name." Rapunzel remembered.

"Atlas." Atlas simply said.

"Well,..." She then sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry we got into this."

"No need to cry, no one can guess this outcome." Atlas said as he leaned against the wall.

The three was silent, until Flynn broke the silence. "Eugene."

The other two looked at him, "Huh?"

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Just figured someone would know at least."

"Well... my hair glows when I sing." Rapunzel admitted.

"Wait... your hair glows?" Atlas repeated.

"Yeah. My hair glows when I sing!" Rapunzel said in realization.

The water has almost reached the top when she started, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..." was what she was able to say before they took a deep breath and dived down under. Next thing they knew, the hair glowed like gold under the water. Atlas was surprised, then noticed the hair being sucked in at a small hole near the bottom. Atlas was the first to start moving the rocks with Flynn helping out as the glowing hair faded.

 **With Riku**

Riku was walking down a river that he saw ahead had a hill of rocks, likely leading to a mine as the entrance in it was blocked by a pile of rocks with small amounts of water coming out.

"Wow, this is getting a bit..." He then stopped as suddenly, a dark demonic looking hand popped out of the pile of rocks that blocked the entrance, which then fell as a large rush of water poured out into the river.

"Interesting." Riku finished as he walked over.

He then saw three people pop out of the water and laid down on the riverbank. He didn't recognize two of them, but he did recognize the third one somewhat.

"Atlas!" Riku called out to him as he rushed over to him.

Atlas only coughed up some water in response as Riku went to his side and helped him up.

"Well, nice to see someone who knows me." Atlas then looks up at Riku, "And you are?"

"Name's Riku. I came to look for you, since your friends were worried." Riku answered.

Atlas' eyes widened, "Pep? Kyla? Are they all right?"

"Don't worry, they're fine." Riku reassured.

"Great." Atlas sighed in relief.

"The hair... it actually glows." Flynn said to himself in astonishment. "I didn't see that coming... Why does it glow!?" He suddenly said in a panic.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called out, getting his attention. "It doesn't just glow."

Flynn and the chameleon looked at each other, with the chameleon smirking at him. "Why is he smiling at me?" Flynn asked.

"What's going on?" Riku asked Atlas.

"It's tough to explain." Atlas answered.

 **With Zander**

Zander reappeared in a mist of darkness in a deeper part of the forest that has a hollow tree with a hatch that had a yellow duck on it. He then noticed a woman with a dagger in hand as she was creeping from behind a large rock nearby. He was about to go talk to her when the duck door opened and out came the twins.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that Rider!" One of the twins exclaimed as he then helped his brother up.

"We'll cut him off at the castle and take the crown there. Come on."

They were about to walk when the woman called out from on top of the rock she was hiding behind. "Boys!"

The brothers looked at her as she raised a satchel, "I believe this is what your looking for."

The brothers drew their swords as their answer, "Oh please, there's no need for that." The woman then tossed the satchel to them, one of them reaching inside it to then pull out a rather beautiful crown that most likely belongs to a princess.

"Well, if that is all you desire then be on your way. Though, I would have given you something worth 1000 crowns." The woman offered.

"Wait... what is your offer?" The brother questioned.

"It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider." The woman said as she held up a poster of the man she was talking about.

The brothers grinned at each other as Zander watched from behind a nearby tree. "So, the Stabbington brothers and Mother Gothel decided to team up. Perhaps I should offer some assistance." Zander then ignited a dark flame and threw it at Mother Gothel, it hitting her and got absorbed into her. Zander then disappeared as Mother Gothel looked behind her, only to see nothing.

 **Back with Atlas**

"And that's what happened." Atlas said to Riku as the four were sitting around a fire.

"Interesting." Riku simply commented.

"It's nice to meet you too, Riku. Are you also from another world like Atlas?" Rapunzel asked as she was wrapping some of her hair around Flynn's wounded palm.

"Well, it's kinda obvious by my attire." Riku pointed out.

"I'm sure that you have some wild stories." Flynn commented.

"OK. Now just... just don't freak out." Rapunzel said to him as Flynn had a confused look.

Rapunzel then started to sing and the hair started to glow:

 _Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_  
 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the Fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_  
 _What once was mine_

When the hair stopped glowing, Flynn took off the hair wrapped around his hand and saw that the cut on his palm was gone. He started to breathe in and out until he was about to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel quickly exclaimed, stopping him from screaming.

"... I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just really curious about your magical hair and how it works. How long has it been doing that exactly?" Flynn said in one sentence really fast.

"Forever, I guess. My mother said that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it to take it for themselves. But when it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that must be protected." Rapunzel explained.

"So that's why you never left the tower." Flynn guessed.

"Yeah."

"And your still going back?"

"No! Yes." She then sighed in frustration and placed her hands on her face, "It's complicated." The chameleon leaned against her ankle as she moved her hands away from her face.

"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Rapunzel said, changing the subject.

"Ah yeah. Well, I'll spare you three the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. It's a... bit of a downer." Flynn said.

Rapunzel sat in eagerness to listen as he continued talking about a book he used to read. Meanwhile, Atlas heard a noise from behind him and looked to see a figure quickly disappear in the shadows. Atlas then got up and walked towards the noise as Flynn talked. Riku took notice and followed him as Atlas walked in between the trees. When Atlas reached a certain point, he was met with a familiar hooded figure.

"So, you show up." Atlas said as he clenched his left hand into a fist.

"I had to check on your progress and I see that you haven't even used it yet." Zander said.

"I see no point to using this arm." Atlas retorted.

"Well, this might help motivate you." Zander said, raising his hand in front of himself.

Zander then summoned a keyblade in his hand. It has a black handle with the guard surrounding it having an upward crescent sun on one side and a downward crescent moon on the other side. It has a single edged blade that is jet black in color with the "teeth" of the key being half of an eclipsed sun with a blue flame surrounding the edge of the eclipsed sun. The keychain is a small gold chakram connected to the keyblade by a black chain. The keyblade is called Fiery Eclipse. He then tossed it to Atlas, who caught it with his right hand.

"A late bloomer you are. Hopefully, you know how to use a blade, right?" Zander wondered.

Atlas then held the keyblade downward at an angle with his left arm raised up in front of his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." Zander said as he then saw Riku catching up.

"Hmm... I was about to fight you by yourself, but now I like to see how you will do as a team player." Zander said as he summoned his ethereal sword.

Riku then appeared next to Atlas and summoned his keyblade as the three got ready for battle.

"Come on then." Zander said as he charged at the two.

 **(Play The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

He delivered a horizontal slash that the two jumped over him to avoid. Atlas then swung down to retaliate, only for Zander to disappear and reappear above them on a branch. He then fired three firaga balls down at them, Atlas dodging two of them before swung at the third ball to send it back. Zander jumped off of the branch as the ball of fire exploded on impact, destroying the branch and the leaves surrounding it. As Zander was in the air, Riku then suddenly appeared and performed Dark Aura, firing a barrage of dark firaga balls at him. Zander then suddenly summoned 6 blue orbs and the orbs extended into long ethereal spears, destroying the firaga balls before he recovered and landed on his feet.

Atlas then appeared from his right and swung, only for Zander to quickly deflect it as Riku came in from the front. Riku then performed a maelstrom slash followed by five diagonal slashes downward, where Zander quickly sidestepped to avoid before he retaliated with a stinger, which Riku was quick to deflect. Atlas then appeared from behind Zander and swung horizontally at his left side, only for Zander to surprisingly jump high enough to avoid the slash, grab Atlas by his head with his feet and spun around in the air with him to then let go of his head, making Atlas spin again in the air before landing on the ground.

Zander then pulled his ethereal sword apart to then have two smaller ethereal blades, one in each hand before landing on the ground himself and dashed at Atlas. However, Riku was fast to react and practically teleported in front of Zander to summon his Dark Shield. Zander delivered an X-slash on the shield, but to no avail of breaking it as he was bounced off of it. Riku then healed Atlas with a potion before getting into his battle stance again, Atlas getting up to his feet and joining him by his side.

"Atlas, we might be able to hit him if we catch him off guard." Riku suggested to Atlas.

"Like what? This guy fights like a champ in a struggle tournament." Atlas retorted.

"True, but a team attack might work." Riku said.

"And how exactly are we gonna pull that off?" Atlas doubted.

"All you have to do is follow my lead." Riku instructed.

The two then charged at Zander and started attacking him from almost all angles. What Zander noticed was that the two was attacking like in sync, when suddenly the two instantly dashed back to then perform Dark Cannon, with Atlas' attack being white in color, making it more of "Light Cannon" in his sense. However, Zander was quick to react as he spun his two blades like propellers to block the shots. Atlas and Riku then teleported and began to attack in sync again, this time they deliver a slash as they instantly passed by him that formed an X each time. Zander managed to block it about 3 times in a row before they teleported again to reappear at a distance. The two then raised in the air a bit as they charged up energy for their next attack.

"That's more like it." Zander said to himself as he prepared himself for impact.

The two then practically flew at him as they delivered a thrust attack with their blades, Zander deflecting the attacks before they disappeared and reappeared again with the same attack repeatedly, making Zander dodge and deflect most of them, except for when the two appeared right behind him, managing to knock him back a bit. The two then quickly reappeared above him to take advantage of the opening, only for Zander to then slam his fist on the ground, creating a shockwave that hit Riku and Atlas. The two were then floating in the air like they were in...

"Zero Gravity?" Riku questioned.

"Zero Graviga." Zander corrected as his blades disappeared.

He then placed his right hand on Riku's bubble and his left hand on Atlas' bubble and aimed them at the sky before performing an one inch strike on the bubbles, launching them high in the sky. When the bubbles dissipated, the two were above water and fell into the water.

 **(End music)**

Riku and Atlas then rises to the surface for air as they noticed their surroundings. Atlas noticed a castle in the distance as Riku looked up on the cliff where Zander was standing. Zander smirked under his hood as he then vanished in a mist of darkness.

"OK, let's-" Riku started when he noticed Atlas swimming towards the castle in the distance.

"Atlas, wait up!" Riku called out as he swam to catch up to Atlas.

 **And there we are! So, Riku managed to find Atlas, the two got separated from Flynn and Rapunzel, and Atlas received his keyblade before facing Zander with Riku. However, Zander proved to be more skillful than the two thought as they were defeated in their battle against him. Will they be able to get stronger to defeat him? Will they get reunited with Flynn and Rapunzel? We'll see in the next chapter! However, before we do that, I will explain what Atlas and Riku did in the battle.**

 **Team Limit name: Eclipsed Dawn**

 **The two attacked the enemy in sync before the limit officially starts:**

 **1: Dark and Light: The two then fired a barrage of energy balls, Riku using Dark Cannon and Atlas using Light Cannon. Basically, it's like when Sora and Riku perform their Dark Cannon, except Atlas' cannon is white in color.**

 **2: X Slash: The two then performs a cross slash combo, crossing paths with their blades each time.**

 **3\. Rave Surge: The two then powers up and performs Dark Aura, delivering powerful thrusts through the enemy. Basically, it's Dark Aura from Kingdom Hearts 1 with two people.**

 **That's only 3 of the 5 segments that is in the limit. The rest will be revealed later in the story. Anyways, I'll see you guys later!**


	6. Magical Hair to the Rescue

**Hey, people! Back with another chapter to entertain you guys! Been on a roll so far, so let's keep it going!**

 **Chapter 6 : Magical Hair to the Rescue**

Atlas climbed up on the dock to get out of the water with Riku following closely behind. Atlas shook his body to dry off quickly as he spoke.

"Well, that battle could have gone better." Atlas commented.

"Hey, that was your first time facing him. So, you need more practice with your keyblade and your arm since he said that it was possible to fight with it." Riku said.

"Fair enough. So, let's get to know this town." Atlas said as he entered a nearby entrance that leads into town with Riku following behind him.

Unknown to them, Zander was tailing them by rooftop until they entered the plaza. Zander then conjured a dark aura in his hand and fired it at the center of the plaza. The aura spreads a bit before forming a animal-like figure on four legs, forming a creature with white eyes that resembled a wolf. It unfurled its claws as it growled, Riku and Atlas summoning their keyblades for battle.

"What is this?" Atlas asked Riku.

"Surprisingly, I don't know. I faced heartless and nobodies, but this is different." Riku admitted as the wolf was slowly approaching them.

 **(Play Sinister Shadows from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

The wolf then attempted to pounce on them, only to land on the ground as the two avoid it. Riku then fired a thundaga spell on it that misses as the wolf was quick to dodge it by leaping away. The wolf then leaped from side to side towards Atlas, who swung at it as the wolf attacked with its claws. The claws collided with his keyblade as Atlas struggled to push it back. The wolf then caught him off guard by biting down on the blade before doing a spin that spun Atlas in the air before the keyblade was thrown away by the wolf. Atlas was able to land on his feet this time, only to see the wolf lunge at him. As if by instinct, Atlas then balled his left hand into a fist before delivering a strong uppercut to the wolf's jaw, making it fly back and crash into a food stand in its path.

"Wow, this packs a punch." Atlas commented before seeing his keyblade reappear in his right hand.

Atlas then was ready to fight as the wolf got up to its feet, it then getting hit with a thundaga spell, shocking it. Riku appeared and went to Atlas' side.

"You all right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I suggest we finish this quickly." Atlas answered.

"Read my mind." Riku said as the two got ready for the wolf's next attack.

The wolf then howled as it was channeling energy for its next attack, which is now a full on charge attack as it sprinted at Riku and Atlas. The two waited as the wolf came closer until it was about to hit. However, the two dodged it at the last second before they quickly retaliated with a horizontal slash at the wolf, hitting it on both sides before the wolf passed by them. It was now severely wounded as it charged up another attack, but the two wasn't gonna allow that as they quickly dashed forward and delivered a cross slash combo, finishing it off.

 **(End music)**

The wolf then dissipated into the air before disappearing completely. The keyblades then disappeared as well as Atlas and Riku took a deep breath.

"Seriously, what was that thing?" Atlas asked.

"That creature was called the Wolf, part of the Corrupted." A familiar voice answered from behind.

Atlas and Riku turned around and got ready to summon their keyblades as Zander stood there.

"The Corrupted? Pets of yours?" Riku questioned.

"You can say it like that. Anyways, just here to inform you of that. Not here for another fight after beating you two earlier." Zander answered as he was about to walk away.

"We can fight right now!" Atlas exclaimed as he then charged at Zander.

He delivered a straight punch with his corrupted arm at Zander, only for it to be caught in his palm. "Now now, don't fight with something you don't even know how to properly use." Zander taunted as he simply tossed Atlas' arm away, making him stumble a bit as Zander then disappeared.

Atlas regained his footing as he noticed Zander gone. "We'll get him next time." Riku said as he walked to Atlas.

"... I'm actually going to have to use this." Atlas said with a bit of hesitation as he looked at his dark arm.

"I'll teach you." Riku suggested, making Atlas look at him. "I've been in darkness long enough to know how to control it. I never had my arm like that, but I'll try my best."

"Thanks, Riku." Atlas said as he patted Riku's shoulder with his right hand with a smirk.

"No problem. Oh, here you go." Riku said as he then handed Atlas a magical sphere with a flame, an icicle, a lightning bolt, and a glowing green leaf.

"What is that?" Atlas asked.

"A special orb made by Aqua that gives the person that the orb is given to the fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure spells." Riku briefly explained.

Atlas accepted it and held it in his hand before the sphere absorbed into his hand and the rest of his body.

"And as a special gift to help you with your darkness, you may use one of my techniques." Riku added as he then channeled a dark flame in his palm. He then gave it to Atlas, where it was also absorbed into him.

"My gift to you is Dark Firaga, which is basically a dark version of the original Firaga spell." Riku briefly explained.

"Cool. Many thanks, man." Atlas said with a smile.

"Yeah. Anyways, it would be best to take a rest." Riku said as he yawned a bit.

The two walked until they reached a fountain and the two decided to lay down on the basin of the fountain. Next thing they knew, they were asleep just like that.

 **Back with Pep and Kyla**

It was night time with many stars in the sky as Pep fired a fire spell three times at her target, which was an orb of light, hitting it each time. Kyla fired a thunder spell two times on the same target, hitting both times before it disappeared.

"Good job." Aqua commented as she was walking towards them.

"Thanks. Though, I was thinking we could do more than just play target practice." Pep admitted.

"Magic can only entertain us so much." Kyla added.

"Hmm..." Aqua simply said as she was thinking.

"Aqua!"

Aqua looked up with a smile on her face as a strange looking glider came in towards the summit where the three were standing. The person riding the glider was wearing strange armor, which had the colors of steel blue, gold, and black with some red decorating it with a black cape flowing in the wind as the glider came above the summit. The person dismissed the glider and landed on the ground next to Aqua.

"Ven! Glad to see you." Aqua said happily.

The armor then dissipated as the person under it was shown. It was a young teen boy with spiky hair and unique attire as he spoke.

"Glad to see you too." Ven happily said back.

He then noticed Pep and Kyla, "You two must be new here. I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven."

"Nice to meet you, Ven. I'm Pepper, call me Pep." Pep smiled.

"Kyla." Kyla simply said.

"I must have came in during a training session. Sorry." Ven said.

"It's all right, Ven. Actually, you came in just in time. I was thinking of us having a sparring session, mind joining us?" Aqua mentioned.

"Sure! I enjoy a good sparring match." Ven agreed.

The four were now facing each other from a distance, Ven and Aqua on one side, Pep and Kyla on the other side. The four then summoned their keyblades, Aqua with Stormfall, Pep with Coral Butterfly, Kyla with Pumpkinhead, and Ven with Wayward Wind.

"Let's go!" Ven exclaimed.

 **(Play Future Masters from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua went first by firing a Fission Firaga at Pep with Ven rushing in at Kyla. Pep countered the Firaga with a Fire shot, cancelling it out as Kyla fired three thunderbolts down upon Ven. Ven was surprisingly quick as he sidestepped the bolts before attacking with Sonic Blade, quickly closing the remaining distance. Kyla was barely able to dodge it as she jumped out of the way, retaliating with a downward vertical slash. Ven was quick to block it as Pep was exchanging blows with Aqua. Aqua then jumped back and performed Fire Surge, making Pep jump over her. Pep then tried a downward thrust, only for it to be blocked by Aqua as she spun around to face Pep.

Kyla and Ven were exchanging blows, but Ven had the upper hand as he was faster than her. Kyla did her best to keep up, only to be caught off guard as Ven then performed an Aeroga spell, blowing her away from him. He then threw his keyblade at her, bouncing off her keyblade as she defended herself. The keyblade then acted like a boomerang as it flew around to come back to attack her again. Kyla dodged each time the keyblade came at her to get closer to Ven. Ven noticed this and had the keyblade fly back to him to defend himself against Kyla's attack. Kyla then fired a couple of Blizzard shots at him as she closed the distance, Ven then shattering the icicles with Ars Arcanum, each swing hitting its mark. Kyla then slowed down and got ready to dodge as Ven continued his combo.

Aqua then disappeared as she attacked with Time Splicer, teleporting around Pep as she attacked with a couple of slashes each time. Pep didn't expect this, but tried her best to dodge and block the attack. However, some of the slashes did hit their mark as when Aqua was done teleporting, Pep was breathing hard as she held her keyblade up to continue. Aqua noticed her getting tired, so she decided to finish the match with Thundaga Shot, firing an orb of electricity at her. Pep blocked the orb, only for it to suddenly burst. The sparks from the burst hit her dead on, her getting on one knee and her keyblade dropped on the ground.

Ven and Kyla were exchanging blows again, Kyla then firing a point blank fire at Ven. Ven quickly sidestepped it, only to leave himself open for a horizontal swing from Kyla. He was knocked back, but quickly recovered before retaliating with a Recovery Raid. Kyla was caught off guard by this as the keyblade hit her dead on, knocking her down on her back. She sat back up, only to see Ven pointing his keyblade at her.

"You're pretty good." Ven commented.

 **(End music)**

Kyla dismissed her keyblade and held her right hand over her stomach as Ven then held out his left hand. Kyla saw his hand and accepted it, grabbing it and helped her up to her feet.

"I was gonna say the same to you." Kyla said as Ven then held his keyblade up.

"Heal!" A green aura then appeared around Kyla, healing her injuries.

Aqua was healing Pep with Curaga as the two walked over, "You all right, Pep?" Kyla asked.

"I am now." Pep answered as she dismissed her keyblade as Aqua did the same.

"That's wonderful news!" A voice exclaimed from above.

The four looked up to see a familiar hooded figure, who was clapping for their sparring match before jumping down, landing a few feet away from them.

"Zander!" Pep and Kyla exclaimed, summoning their keyblades again.

Ven and Aqua were confused, which Zander noticed. "Oh come on, you don't know what the new threat looks like? So slow to catch on."

Ven and Aqua realized what he was talking about and also summoned their keyblades as well.

"That's more like it." Zander said as he started walking towards them slowly.

"Where's Atlas!?" Pep demanded.

"Oh don't worry, he's fine. But soon, he will have to use that arm of his and take it to its full potential." He then stopped walking, "Once he does, he will become stronger than even Riku when he was living in the dark."

"Answer the question!" Kyla demanded as well.

Zander was silent as he looked at them. After some time, he talked. "Why do you ignore what I said? It doesn't matter what I say or what you do, you can't change what has already been done..." He then jumped high and landed in the center of the summit, channeling darkness in his body. He then crossed his arms across his chest, "You will all... DROWN IN DARKNESS!" He then swung his arms downward as he unleashed a large shockwave of dark energy, covering the summit in darkness.

Ven, Aqua, Pep and Kyla were bracing themselves as the shockwave hits them. Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared before two keyblade gliders flew up high into the sky. Ven and Kyla on his keyblade glider, Aqua and Pep on her keyblade glider, floating in the starry sky as the darkness that covered the summit was now slowly fading away.

"Calm down, calm down. Last thing I need to do, is lose my cool." Zander said to himself as he then raised his hand up in front of him. The remaining darkness surrounding the summit then got absorbed into his hand rapidly until all of it was absorbed. A small black flame remained in his palm before he clenched it into a fist, putting it out.

Zander then looked up in the sky at the four and then disappeared into the air. The gliders flew back down to the summit, disappearing as the four landed on the ground.

"Did you two know what he was talking about?" Aqua asked Pep and Kyla.

"Before we got here, we met Zander with our friend Atlas and we were about to leave him when Atlas gave him a handshake. That was when darkness started to attach itself onto his arm. We were able to stop it from spreading any further by getting Zander away from him before Riku showed up." Pep explained.

"I see." Aqua said.

"Riku left to look for Atlas, right?" Ven asked.

"Yeah. Though I don't know where he went to look for him. Right now, we should just hope for the best and rest for tonight." Aqua answered.

Pep and Kyla knew they didn't have much of a choice and agreed, the four walking back to the castle to rest.

 **Back with Atlas and Riku**

Fast forward to the next morning, Atlas and Riku woke up and found themselves surrounded by people, walking around them through the streets as they carried on with their lives. The two sat up and looked around their surroundings before Atlas got up to his feet. He then saw a mural of a king and queen with a baby that has blonde hair. Though, the baby looks familiar as he walked closer to it. Green eyes, golden blonde hair... she looked like...

"Riku, come here." Atlas said to him, getting his attention.

Riku got up and walked over to him, "Doesn't this baby look familiar?"

Riku looked at the mural for a bit, "Somewhat."

"Atlas! Riku!" A female voice called out.

The two looked to see Rapunzel and Flynn, with Rapunzel's hair braided with beautiful flowers for decoration, walking from the path to the plaza.

"Hey." Atlas responded.

"Where did you guys go?" Flynn asked them.

"We tracked down an enemy of ours to the city. Unfortunately, we lost track of him." Riku answered.

"Well, what did he look like?" Flynn asked.

"He had a black hood on." Riku answered.

Flynn thought about it, "Nope, no bell to ring."

Atlas was looking at the mural again when he spoke, "Hey, does this mural remind you of something?"

Flynn and Rapunzel looked at the mural as well, "Yeah, the king and queen of Corona."

"No, not that. What does the baby look like?" Atlas said.

The two looked at it for a little bit as Atlas waited for their answer. Before they could answer though, a man was heard calling out around town. "To the boats!"

"Why?" Atlas wondered.

Rapunzel looked at him, "He's talking about the lanterns! Come on!" She said as she grabbed Flynn's hand and ran off to the docks.

"Might as well join them." Riku said as he started walking to the docks with Atlas following behind him.

When the two arrived at the docks, the pair are in a boat going out on the water with the horse from before eating some apples at the end of the dock they are rowing away from. Seeing another boat nearby, the two hopped on and Riku started rowing, following Flynn's boat. When the two boats stopped, they were out far enough to see the entire kingdom. Atlas then noticed that the moon is already out again.

"Night already?" Atlas wondered.

"You clearly didn't see how long it was to row out here." Riku commented.

"To be honest, I zoned out." Atlas chuckled.

After waiting for a little bit, the four then saw a small light from the castle, that was then more lights flew up after it. More and more flew up, coming from the town, the bridge, and large boats as the lights looked like stars in the sky. The lights flew closer to the four, revealing that they were lanterns. Atlas and Riku were amazed to see the lanterns around them like balloons, Atlas pushing one up that was about to hit the water. After watching the lanterns for a bit longer, Riku then noticed Rapunzel and Flynn's boat on a shore near the cliff they were at before. Riku then started to row over to them as Flynn walked across the shoreline.

Flynn walked along the shoreline until he met up with one of the brothers, sharpening a stick with a knife.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to you. Those sideburns are coming in nicely." Flynn greeted. However, the brother didn't respond.

Flynn shrugged it off and help up the satchel in his hand, "Anyways, here's the crown you wanted so much." He said as he then tossed the satchel over to the brother. "Hope you do great in your future endeavors and-" Flynn was able to say as he started to walk away, only to bump into the other brother.

"Holding out on us again, Rider?" The brother sharpening the stick questioned.

"What?" Flynn responded.

"We no longer want the crown." The brother said, tossing the stick away and threw the knife on the ground as he sat up, walking over to him. "We want the girl instead."

As Rapunzel stood near the boat, she saw a shadow walk towards her. "Oh, there you are. Thought you left me."

However, she then saw the shadow split into two as it got closer to her. The shadows are revealed to be the Stabbington brothers.

"He did leave ya." The brother who talks said.

"What? He wouldn't." Rapunzel denied.

"See for yourself." The brother said as he gestured to a boat sailing back to the city with Flynn on board. Rapunzel looked on as she felt her heart sink.

"Imagine who will pay for magical hair that will keep them young forever." The brother said as Rapunzel turned around to face them. She then sees the brother pull up a large sack and started to back away until she heard a voice.

"Hey!" The sack held by the brother was suddenly ripped apart, sliced by Riku's keyblade as he and Atlas appeared in between the brothers and Rapunzel.

"Look at that, two punks that got themselves into deep trouble. You're gonna regret that, kid." The brother said as he and the other brother pulled out their swords.

"Rapunzel, run! We got this!" Atlas reassured.

Rapunzel hesitated, but nodded and went to get behind cover.

The brothers then started on the offensive, but Riku and Atlas was ready to defend against their attack. The talkative brother swung downward at Riku, only to the swing to be deflected and in an instant, Riku spun his keyblade once and delivered a powerful slash as he dashed pass him, right before the brother was down for the count. The other brother attacked with a horizontal swing, only for Atlas to deflect it and spun himself around before delivering a strong haymaker punch with his left arm, hitting the brother straight in the jaw and made him fly, hitting against a tree trunk behind him before falling on the ground.

"What was that move you did?" Atlas asked.

"It's called the Zantetsuken, a single powerful slash that pretty much is an instant KO." Riku answered.

"Dude, you gotta teach me that." Atlas smirked.

"Not until you are ready." Riku smirked back.

Atlas then realized something as he then turned around, "Rapunzel?" He didn't get a response. "She probably went into the forest. Come on."

Atlas and Riku then ran and entered the forest. After a while of searching, the two then arrived at the Snuggly Duckling pub, which they did entered. The thugs that Atlas met before are there, along with a familiar horse. The horse recognized Atlas and was on edge as he approached.

"Whoa, I'm not here for a fight. We're just looking for Rapunzel." Atlas said.

The horse was doubtful, but relaxed a bit as the thug named Hook was walking.

"What was this about Rapunzel?" Hook questioned.

"She got attacked by these two tough guys. Me and Riku did defeat them, but before the fight, I told Rapunzel to run. Afterwards, we came back here to look for her." Atlas explained.

"Well, she didn't come back here. However, Maximus here was trying to tell us something about Flynn." Hook said.

"Did something happen to him?" Atlas asked.

Maximus nodded and did some gestures of what he saw to Atlas. From what he can gather, Flynn was taken by some guards into the city.

"Was Flynn taken into custody?" Atlas guessed.

Maximus nodded yes to his answer. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Hook questioned.

"Maximus is trying to ask for help to break him out. Am I right, Max?" Atlas answered.

Maximus nodded again in response. "And why should we help him?" Hook questioned.

"We don't help Flynn, then we can't find where Rapunzel could have gone to." Atlas responded.

Hook thinks about it before turning to the other thugs, "Listen up!" Hook spoke, getting their attention.

"This horse and men wants us to help Flynn Rider break out of prison to find Rapunzel. I ask you, are you in!?" Hook spoke.

The thugs cheered in response, indicating their answer. "We're in." Hook said.

"OK. But first, we need a plan."

 **The next day**

Flynn was being escorted by two guards with cuffs on his wrist, walking down the cell block as Flynn looked around. He then saw the brothers in one of them, making him mad before taking down the two guards escorting him before jumping to get his cuffed hands in front of him before grabbing the brother that talks by the collar.

"How did you know about her!? Tell me, now!" Flynn demanded.

"It wasn't us! It was the old lady who set us up. Then two guys with weird looking swords came to her rescue." The brother confessed.

"Old lady? Weird swords?" Flynn repeated to himself before two other guards took him away from the cell. He tried to struggle free from them, but proved to be pointless as he was taken to a hallway with three doors. He then noticed a little unicorn on the window before the doors slammed shut.

"What? Open up!" The Captain said as he slammed his fist against the door in front of him three times.

The little slide open window on the door then opened, showing an old guy with a long white beard. "What's the password?" He asked.

"What?" The Captain said.

"Nope."

"Open this door!"

"Not even close." The old guy then closed the slide window on the door.

"You have three seconds. One..." The Captain said.

When he said one, the guard on Flynn's left was suddenly taken up to the ceiling. The other guard saw this and was about to speak, only to be taken through the door behind him that was open before it closed behind him.

"Two... Th-" The Captain was about to say three as he turned around, only to stop talking as he only saw Flynn. The door behind him then opened and the thug who bakes knocked the Captain out with a frying pan.

"Frying pans! You knew, right?" Flynn commented.

The door behind him then was slammed against two times before it busted open with guards coming through. The baking thug and Flynn then ran down the hall that had a cell block with three guards chasing them. After Flynn and the baker thug passed a certain point, the guards were then stopped by a mime. He did some weird gestures before looking down the hall to his right. The guards followed his look and saw a large thug with a long horned helmet charge at them. The guards screamed as they got hit by the large thug, with the mime doing a shocked gasp gesture.

Flynn and a couple of other thugs make it out to the courtyard, only to see an army of guards from the second floor coming down the stairs. Flynn was then picked up and put on a wagon with Hook beside him.

"Head down, arms in, knees apart." Hook said as he did what he instructed with Flynn doing the same.

"Wait, knees apart?" Flynn repeated.

The large thug from before then jumped from the roof and before Flynn could ask why, he was launched into the sky and landed on a saddle of a horse. The horse was none other than Maximus.

"Max? You brought them here?" Flynn asked, with Max doing a smirk in response.

"We did, actually." Flynn turned around to see Atlas and Riku on the back of the horse.

"You two as well?"

"Yeah. Leaving a friend in prison is not actually on my to do list."

"Thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Save the talk for later. Right now, we need to find Rapunzel."

"Right." The door behind them then opened with guards coming out, three of them having crossbows. They fired the arrows as Max galloped down the path on the castle wall. Guards then started coming out the door diagonally from them, coming at them as Max continued galloping.

"Get ready, Max!" Atlas called out as Max was getting closer to the corner of the castle wall. "Now!" Max then jumped from the castle wall and landed on a roof, sliding down it before jumping off that too, sticking the landing on the ground.

"OK, Maximus. Let's see how fast you can run." After Flynn said that, Max then sprinted through the city and across the bridge in no time flat. With Flynn knowing what path lead him to the tower, the three made it there before Atlas knew it. Once Max stopped, Flynn was the first one off as he approached the tower with Atlas and Riku getting off Max as well.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Flynn called out. After a few seconds, her hair then came out of the window and reached the ground. Flynn climbed up the hair with Atlas and Riku following behind him. The three then entered the window to Rapunzel's room.

"Rapunzel, I thought I never see you again." Flynn said before he saw quite a sight. Rapunzel was restrained, her hands chained by a long chain connected to the wall and a handkerchief over her mouth.

Riku then sense a presence behind them, summoning his keyblade to then swing behind him. He managed to hit a dagger out of a woman's hand before she could attack.

"You fools!" The woman yelled out.

Riku, Atlas and Flynn saw that the woman was Mother Gothel. However, something was off about her.

"You three couldn't keep yourselves away from my flower. Just had to come and take it from me." Mother Gothel said as she walked around them to the center of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Atlas questioned.

"Oh, you already know why. The reason why I keep Rapunzel here is her hair's magic. It gives me youth back each time I come into contact with it. How else would I lived for so long?" Mother Gothel answered.

"However, the hair's power was originally in a beautiful flower. But, that king just needed to find it to save his wife. Due to the properties of the flower, the hair that Rapunzel has was given the same properties." She continued.

"I am not gonna let history repeat itself. I won't let anyone take my flower!" Mother Gothel finished as a dark aura surrounded her.

Atlas summoned his keyblade with Riku already at the ready as Mother Gothel was then covered herself with her darkness. She then suddenly summoned a gust of wind, blowing the three out the window of the tower. Mother Gothel then started walking to the window as she spoke.

"I'll be sure that no one will know our secret." She coldly said as she went out the window as well.

The three got up to their feet as Mother Gothel landed on the ground. Atlas, Riku and Flynn stood close together as Mother Gothel, or now Dark Gothel, got ready to battle.

 **(Play Vim and Vigor from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

Dark Gothel then surrounded herself in a sphere of darkness as she summoned 3 shadow guards in front of the sphere. The guards then charged on the offensive with their swords as the three heroes got ready.

"Flynn, here." Atlas then tossed a frying pan to him, with him catching it.

"Thanks." Flynn said as Maximus got ready for a fight as well beside him, with a sword held by the handle with his teeth.

The first guard came at them with Max swinging it horizontally at it. The guard blocked and retaliated with a downward slash, which Max parried and performed a stab. It landed a hit on the guard, knocking it back a bit as Flynn swung his frying pan at its head. With it stunned, Max then finished it with an upward slash, making it burst into tiny orbs.

The second guard came at Atlas, with the guard starting with a strong upward swing. Atlas dodged it and retaliated with two quick slashes, staggering it a bit. It then delivered a strong downward swing, which Atlas dodges again by spinning around it and delivering a strong slash that finished it off.

Riku deflected the third guard's attack and fired a point blank Dark Firaga, taking it out as he then went after the black sphere. He attacked it with a few slashes, only for it to not even show a scratch on it. It then suddenly popped open, knocking Riku back towards Atlas. He regained his footing as Dark Gothel was now about to attack.

She attacked by summoning spikes from the ground as she sends them in a single line towards the heroes. They were able to easily dodge by moving out of the way as Dark Gothel then fired many orbs into the air before they started falling at them like rain. Riku was able to protect the group with his Dark Shield against any orbs that fell to their position. Once the orbs were done falling, Riku and Atlas then performed their limit, making them instantly go to Dark Gothel's position to attack. They were quick on the draw as they performed Dark and Light, X-slash, and Rave Surge in their combo successfully. Now, they added another part to their team attack as they then performed Dark Firestorm, the two firing a barrage of Dark Firagas that flew fast at Dark Gothel, all of them landing successfully.

Dark Gothel was damaged, but wasn't done as she then fired a shockwave at the two, knocking them away before summoning a group of daggers to then fire them at the two. Again, Riku blocked the daggers with his Dark Shield as Dark Gothel was then hit by a charging stab by Maximus, knocking it back as Flynn followed it up with multiple hits with the frying pan to the head. After the fifth swing, Atlas then fired a Thunder spell, stunning it before it suddenly retaliated with a shockwave and summoning dark rings, binding them in place. She was about to follow up on it, only to then be wrapped in long hair, binding her as well. She lost control of the rings, the group being released from them.

Dark Gothel then was pulled down to the ground by Rapunzel who appeared from a bush. Atlas and Riku took the opportunity and delivered the final blow with a cross slash finisher, taking Dark Gothel down and cuts the hair she was wrapped in.

 **(End music)**

Gothel fell to the ground as the hair now turned brown, including the hair that Rapunzel still had.

"Curse you all, curse you all." Gothel said as her final words as she was rapidly aged. Her body then turned to ash that blew away in the wind.

"She wasn't kidding about her age." Atlas said.

The group then sheathed their weapons as they headed back to the kingdom. Once they did, they got Rapunzel a haircut that made her hair short, reaching the top of her neck. After they returned to the kingdom, Rapunzel told them what she realized.

"So your saying that you are the missing princess?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah. It all made sense. The lights, the mural. I realized when I looked at the paintings I made and the handkerchief with the sun." Rapunzel answered.

"I see. That reminds me, how did you get free?" Atlas asked.

"It was weird. This strange hooded man freed me." Rapunzel answered.

Atlas and Riku knew what she was talking about, but decided not to mention it. "OK. Let's reunite a family."

The king and queen were in a room when a guard came in. The king and queen looked at the guard, which he nodded. The king and queen then quickly headed for the doors leading to the balcony and opened the doors. Rapunzel, Flynn, Atlas and Riku were waiting there as the king and queen walked out onto the steps. After a few moments, the queen then went and hugged Rapunzel, with the king hugging the two. The queen then pulled Flynn in for a group hug as Atlas and Riku watched.

"So, I guess we are done here." Atlas said.

He was then proven wrong as afterwards, a huge party was made, celebrating the return of the princess. If you want a summary of the celebration, it was there that everyone's dream came true.

"You sure you can't stay any longer?" Rapunzel asked.

"We would love to, but we gotta head back sooner or later." Riku answered.

"Yeah. Hopefully, you and Flynn-" Atlas then corrected himself, "You and Eugene have a wonderful future together."

"Thanks. Came back for a visit sometime." Eugene said.

With one final wave goodbye, Riku then opened a portal that he and Atlas entered, with it closing behind them.

 **FINALLY! We are finally done with the Kingdom of Corona! Sorry about that, folks. I just really wanted to move onto a different world by now, so I do apologize about sorta rushing this chapter. But, I will not rush another chapter again. Anyways, Atlas and Riku has finally left the world, Pep's and Kyla's training is going very well, and Ventus joins the cast. Also, just in case you were wondering:**

 **Dark Firestorm- Atlas and Riku fire a barrage of Dark Firagas at their targets. Similar to Ragnorok in a way.**

 **What will happen next? Well, that's for another time. Until next chapter, I'll see you later!**


	7. Familiar Light and Darkness

**All right, a new world awaits us. But before we enter the world, let's see what Zander is up to. Let's go!**

 **Chapter 7 : Familiar Light and Darkness**

Zander dived from the sky and landed on top of a tall rock pillar that was surrounded by a wasteland with an army of ancient keyblades in the canyon beyond the cliff in the distance with the sun just rising in the horizon. Zander then leaped off the pillar and landed on the ground below.

"So, this is the infamous Keyblade Graveyard." He said to himself as he looked at his surroundings.

 **(World ?: Keyblade Graveyard)**

He then sees what he sensed from before, a floating crest filled with dark power was a few feet away from him. The symbol he saw was a gear in two separate halves, though they were halfway connected on each other.

"There you are... Remnant of darkness." Zander said to himself.

After he says this, the crest then became darker and darker until it was as black as an abyss. It then burst, wisps of darkness floating around the land before concentrating itself into one place, which was a few feet away in front of Zander. It was forming a figure as it then got into more detail, showing that it was wearing a helmet. The dark wisps then finally concentrated into the figure. It was wearing a strange suit that was in black and white and a helmet that hides its face. It also had a strange symbol on it that Zander didn't recognize.

"A being of pure darkness... Vanitas." Zander said to it.

"...I see you heard of me." The figure, now known as Vanitas, responded.

"I heard a lot about you from your former master."

"Xehanort?" Vanitas then chuckled a bit, "That stubborn fool still around?"

"Sora and his friends defeated him several months ago. It was an amazing battle, to say the least."

"...Hmph. I admit, I had little respect for him anyways."

"I also respected the man, but he had too many plans to keep track of."

"Who destroyed him?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Vanitas challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

"A young keyblade wielder named Sora. Strangely, he looks like he could be your twin."

Vanitas was silent for a few seconds, "A twin?"

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Perhaps I should go "meet" this Sora." Vanitas said to himself as he paced to the side a bit.

"I'm sure you know where Destiny Islands is located, right?"

"Ah, I've been there to see..." Vanitas cut himself short to then ask, "Do you know where I can find my old 'friends?'" He said, using the terms 'friends' very, very loosely.

Zander smirked, "Ven and Aqua, you mean?"

Vanitas turned around to face him, "Where are they?" He asked firmly.

"At the Land of Departure."

He couldn't see it, but he knew Vanitas had a grin under his mask as he then raised his hand and tried to open a corridor of darkness, only for nothing to happen.

"What?" Vanitas said to himself as he looked at his hand.

"I figured as much. Despite your power, your remnant self remained bound to this world." Zander spoke.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas questioned in annoyance.

"Without your own body, you can't go beyond the resting place your body was when you met your fate." Zander answered.

Vanitas growled in frustration, "Then tell me, why are you telling me all this?"

Zander smirked, "Simple, really. Since your born of pure darkness, it's pretty easy to reform a body."

"And how exactly are you going to do-" Vanitas was then cut short as Zander then instantly placed a hand on Vanitas' chest and started rapidly channeling darkness into Vanitas' being.

Vanitas yelled in pain as the darkness was entering him. After what felt like eternity, Zander then moved his hand away from his chest, causing Vanitas to drop on his knees. He was breathing heavily as Zander looked down at him, "How do you feel?"

"Could have warned me beforehand!" Vanitas retorted in anger, though Zander looked unfazed.

"I'll take that as you feel fine." Zander remarked.

"Yeah, well-" Vanitas then stopped himself, placing his hand on his chest.

The first thing he realized is that he was breathing. With no body, he didn't need to breathe. He then placed both his hands on his helmet and removed it, turning his helmet to see the glass. He looked at his reflection on the helmet, seeing his own face in such a long time. Though, he did notice one difference. His eyes that were once yellow, were now red in color. Though, he still has his jet black hair.

"My... face..." Vanitas said to himself.

He then looked up at Zander before he then turned away and chuckled to himself as he puts his helmet back on and got back up on his feet.

"I suppose I should thank you." Vanitas said, sounding like he kind of forced his words out.

"Your welcome." Zander simply responded.

"But tell me this, what is your goal?" Vanitas asked out of curiosity.

"I believe that should be told another time. Though, I don't seek Kingdom Hearts, or the X-Blade. Not worth my time." Zander answered.

Vanitas was curious, "You're not interested?"

"No. I have other plans to attend to."

"Then why did you give me this new body?"

"Simple. You are gonna assist me in my plans."

"And how am I suppose to help you?"

"I would need a partner who has the knowledge of the darkness, equivalent to Master Xehanort."

"Really? Not because of my skills, my power, my ability to summon the Unversed?"

"Of course I need those too. Though, I'll consider the Unversed. So, do you accept?"

Vanitas thought about it before answering, "Lead the way."

Zander smirked and turned around before opening a portal, "But before we visit your 'friends', I want to make a small stop first." Zander said as the two entered the portal before disappearing.

 **Meanwhile...**

On a beautiful island surrounded by a vast blue ocean, a female teen watched as the sun was shining in the morning sky as she sat on a tree trunk that had star shaped fruit. She had kinda long dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, and pale skin that's kinda tanned. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under a pink zipped up vest with a black hood, with black shorts that reached above her knees, a notebook shaped bag attachment on her waist, and white sneakers.

She brushed her hair back with her hand as she felt the breeze blow by, "You must be Kairi."

The girl, now named Kairi, looked behind her to see a hooded figure and a boy in a strange suit standing at the ramp of the bridge. Kairi recognizes the coat, leaped off the tree trunk onto the ground in front of him and summoned her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

"And you two are?" Kairi asked.

"My name is Zander." Zander then gestured towards the boy, "And this is my partner, Vanitas." Zander answered.

Kairi stayed on her guard as Zander started walking towards her, "And I believe you have someone I need."

Kairi was a bit confused, only to shrug it off and swing her keyblade at him, making him back up. "I don't have anything you need!"

Zander then shook his head in disappointment, "And I was hoping you cooperate with us. Vanitas."

Vanitas then summoned his keyblade that shared the colors on his suit, Void Gear, before quickly dashing at her, dealing a quick swipe attack. She blocked it, but the knockback was strong as it made her fly back and fall into the ocean below.

"We need her alive." Zander simply said to Vanitas.

"All right, all right." Vanitas reluctantly agreed as he simply drop into the water.

He stood there knee deep in water as Kairi got up to her feet, "You're pretty strong for a simple swipe with your keyblade."

"Then you should know to stand down." Vanitas warned as he got into his battle stance.

"I wouldn't go that far." Kairi then fired a couple of light orbs at him, only for Vanitas to deflect them with ease.

Vanitas then retaliates with a simple combo of slashes, only to be blocked as Kairi summoned a barrier around herself to protect against the attack. She then dispersed it as a counterattack, barely knocking Vanitas back as she then fired a barrage of fireballs to damage him as she quickly got back to the shore. When she did, Zander was waiting there as she stayed on her guard.

"You're simply prolonging the outcome." Zander said.

The water then splashed upward in two separate ways with the middle going down as Vanitas dashed to the shore, landing next to Zander.

"Mind telling me who you are looking for?" Kairi asked.

"The only one I'm talking about is within your heart." Zander simply answered.

Before Kairi can talk any further, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Kairi!"

She looked behind her to see her spiky haired friend come to her side, wearing his black drive garments and has his keyblade, Kingdom Key, in hand to face the two villains.

"Glad to see you, Sora." Kairi smiled as she turned her head back towards the two, instantly changing her expression to annoyance.

"Who are these two?" Sora asked her.

"The one in the hood is named Zander and the one in the weird helmet is named Vanitas." Kairi answered.

"Well, well. The hero shows up after all. Now I can score two in one." Zander said as he summoned an ethereal blade.

 **(Play Tension Rising from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

Sora started to charge at Zander, only to be intercepted by Vanitas who delivers an overhead slash, which Sora blocks and jumped back to then retaliate with a hard horizontal swing. The swing hit Vanitas back, only for him to quickly recover and fire a Blizzard shot. Sora counters with his own Blizzard shot, the two icicles colliding and creating a thick mist. Sora then attempts a surprise attack and jumps into the air from the mist, performing a Blitz slash down at Vanitas. The attack managed to land, or so he thought as the attack simply went through Vanitas, then hearing a voice from above.

"Too slow!" Vanitas taunted as he was about to deliver an overhead slash on his way down. However, Sora proved to be faster as he dodged out of the way performing Dodge Roll.

Meanwhile, Kairi was firing a shower of light orbs at Zander, only for him to either dodge or deflect them as he was heading towards her. As he was about to attempt a diagonal slash, Kairi then attacked as she pointed her keyblade straight at him.

"Faith!" She called out as a sudden burst of light was unleashed, making Zander fly back as a result. His back landed on the ground and he slid for a moment before recovering back on his feet. He then transformed his blade into three orbs, which then fired javelins at Kairi, who was surprising quick to dodge them by performing a cartwheel. She retaliated with three fireballs and three ice balls as she moved across the sand. Zander proved to be fast with his spells, casting six Thundaga bolts at the fire and ice balls, destroying them before summoning a Tornado spell. Kairi was quite surprised, but didn't back down as she channeled light into her keyblade again, firing a beam of light that made the tornado burst, making a dust cloud as a result.

Back to Sora, he and Vanitas were exchanging blows as they moved like acrobats to dodge their attacks. Vanitas then jumped into the air and channeled electricity into his keyblade before swinging it, making it rain dark bolts of electricity upon Sora. Sora performed Dodge Roll to avoid it before jumping off the wall behind Vanitas to then deliver a hard downward swing, hitting his back and slammed him back down on the ground. Vanitas shook it off and got up to his feet as Sora landed across from him, the two then swinging and colliding keyblades in a deadlock.

"You're pretty good for someone who stole my good looks." Vanitas commented.

"Huh?" Sora responded, a bit confused.

Vanitas then dissolved his mask, revealing his face to Sora. His face was nothing more than dumbfounded as Vanitas smirked, pushing him back in the deadlock. Sora quickly woke up to reality and jumped back, ending the deadlock.

"Why do you look like me?" Sora questioned as he stayed on his guard.

"Don't ask me, ask Ventus." Vanitas answered.

Zander then suddenly appeared next to Vanitas, "Vanitas, we're leaving."

"Really?" Vanitas questioned.

"Yeah. We'll attempt this again at a later date." Zander simply said as he summoned a portal behind him.

"Hold it!" Sora yelled out as he ran after them, only to cut short as the two entered the portal, it disappearing just after they entered.

 **(End music)**

Sora then stopped in his tracks as he turned around back to Kairi, "Kairi, you all right?"

Kairi dismissed her keyblade as she answered, "Yeah. Do you know who they are?"

"No, certainly not Vanitas." Sora responded, still in a bit of shock.

"What do you mean?"

"He... looked almost exactly like me. Except his eyes were red and his hair was jet black."

Kairi pictured that in her head, "That is scary."

"Do you know what they wanted from you?"

"Zander said that he wanted the person who resided in my heart."

"Really?" Sora then placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "What would they want with Namine?" Sora then puts his hand down, "We'll think about that later. From what Vanitas said, Ventus may have the answer as to why me and him look alike."

Sora then pointed his keyblade at the wall next to him, firing a beam of light that formed a light portal on the wall. Sora started walking towards it before he felt his left arm get tugged back a bit, "Sora, let me go with you."

"Really? You sure?" Sora said. Out of all the times Sora and Riku trained with Kairi, she stayed at Destiny Islands to practice by herself.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to travel with you." Kairi reassured him.

Sora nodded with a smile on his face and the two walked together into the portal, it disappearing afterwards.

 **And done! Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make a longer chapter with a different premise for the story, but decided to scrap it and write what you just read. So, as the chapter shows, Vanitas returned and joined Zander in his quest. Kairi and Sora finally appear in this story and the four collided in a battle. As Zander said, he's trying to get Namine out of Kairi's heart. What could he possibly want with Namine? Will Sora find out why Vanitas looks like him? Will Sora and Kairi make it to the Land of Departure before Vanitas and Zander does? The answers will appear in the next chapter.**

 **And in case your wondering why Riku and Atlas didn't show up, I'm still deciding on what world I want them to go next. Hopefully, I'll come to that decision soon. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
